


What did you do to-Meow?

by Jem (Kyoki_Hatter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Tony Stark, Dog James "Bucky" Barnes, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's 1am and I can't sleep, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_Hatter/pseuds/Jem
Summary: During a battle against Loki, Tony gets hit with a spell that turns him into a cat. But Loki didn't cast the spell. Now The Avengers, with a little help from Loki, have to find a way to get Tony back to normal.





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's 1am my insomnia won't let me sleep and I'm bored.
> 
> So this is the product of my sleep deprived boredom
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC!!!!

It was just another normal day in New York. If you consider an insane god attacking Central Park normal, then yeah.

The Avengers were fighting Loki, Hawkeye and Black Widdow were getting civilians out of the park while Iron Man, Captin America, and Thor were busy with the god of mischief. As for Dr. Banner he was busy and wasn't able to help his fellow Avengers at the moment and Bucky wasn't cleared to fight with them just yet.

"Brother stop this foolishness at once! The innocent people of Midgard should not have to suffer this because you are bored," Thor tried to reason.

"Well Thor, I believe they should!" Loki laughed while casting another spell that made a tree come to life and attack a few bystanders.

"Holy shit! Reindeer games just made trees come alive that is some weird Lord of The Rings shit!" Iron man said. "Cap, please tell me that you have a plan."

"Yes I do Tony, and please watch your language!" scolded Captain America. "I'll distract Loki, Then Thor, you hit him with lightning, and finally Tony, you hit him with the repulsers. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay go!"

The plan went smoothly until Loki turned around as Tony was about to hit him and tried to cast a spell. But he didn't get to finish it before Tony hit him. With the threat of Loki now delt with The Avengers started heading back to to tower.

"So who's up for pizza?" Asked Tony

"I could go for some pizza," replied Clint.

"Sounds good to me," responded Natasha. Steve nodded his consent as she spoke.

"Good lets order so-meow," Tony looked confused for a moment then tried to speak again. "Meow."

"Um Tony why are you meowing?" Asked Clint a little concerned.

"I don't Meow!" He responded. Now highly concerned for himself Tony tried to understand what was happening "Meow maybe before I shot Loki he Meow cast a meow spell that Meow makes me Meow uncontrollably!"

"Then why are you shrinking and growing fur, ears, and a Tail?" Natasha questioned.

"Meow?" Was the last thing Tony said before he turned completely into a cat. He was Brown with a few stripes like a tiger cat and a white spot on his chest similar to that of the arc reactor.

"Oh boy! Nat pick up Tony, I'll go inform SHIELD about this and let them know we need Loki to reverse whatever spell he put on Tony," Steve calmly said. "Thor you come with me. He's your brother maybe you could talk some sense into him though I highly doubt it."

What the avengers didn't know was that Loki didn't cast the spell that did this, and that he didn't even know how to fix it. Maybe if he was willing to help they could find out who made Tony a cat before another avenger becomes a victim to the spell.


	2. Wait a Mewment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, But you should be prepared for cat puns they will be coming eventually

As Natasha, Clint, and Tony-Cat enter the tower they see Bucky and Bruce playing a game of checkers with Bucky winning. Bruce notices the cat in Natasha's arms and instantly jumps up to try and take it from her and started petting it. 

"Where did you find this cute little kitty? He's so cute! Dose Tony know you brought him here?  Speaking of which where are Tony, Steve, and Thor?" Rambled Bruce.

"First of all; Steve and Thor are at SHIELD because Loki did something to Tony. Second; that cat is Tony. Loki cast a spell that turned him into a cat. Third; You like cats?" 

"Yes Nat, I do like cats they are clam creatures. Also this is Tony?" Bruce raised the cat to get a better look at it. "Well now that you told me I can see a resemblance between this cat and Tony." 

"You're taking this well Bruce. Bucky what do you think about Tony-Cat? Bucky?" Clint turned only to find out that Bucky was just staring at the cat in Bruce's arms. "Bucky?"

Bucky slowly got up from his seat and walked over to the small group, he held out his flesh hand for Tony-Cat to sniff "Hey Tony. You make a cute cat. Can I hold you?" Tony-Cat looked at Bucky and Mewed. "I take that as a yes," he said as he took Tony from Bruce. He started scratching Tony behind the ears.

"Is he purring?" Clint asked surprised. Bucky just nodded.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Steve and Thor made their way to SHIELD as they entered they met Fury and Coulson.

"We need to talk with Loki. He cast some sort of spell that turned Tony into a cat. So we need him to reverse it," Steve explained.

"Great! Just fucking great! You need to talk to the manic that once again tried to blow up New York just to get him to reverse a goddamn spell!" Fury yelled. "Go ahead. If he dose the same shit to you I ain't helping your sorry asses!"

The four men approached the magic repression cell made especially for Loki. Thor went closer to the window. "Brother, please agree to reverse whatever spell you put on the man of iron."

"What spell? If I recall correctly he hit me before I could finish it. So I don't know what you are talking about," Loki responded way to calmly for someone with cuffs on their hands.

"The spell that made him into a cat. You're the only person who was in the area that could have cast a spell like that on Tony. So tell us how to turn him back to normal," Steve ordered.

"What if I say that for once I am telling the truth. I DID NOT do that to the him. Because I definitely did not and besides I do not even know of a way to turn an animal human, so I don't know of a way to turn him back," the Mage responded.

"That's Bullshit!" Fury growled.

"Well its the truth. Believe it or not."

"Great now what do we do?" Coulson asked.

"Well if I could make a suggestion?" Everyone turned to glare at the Mage. "I would take that as a you do not want my input, but I will say it anyway. When I was fighting you mortals I could sense another magical presence that was not of Midgard. If you let me out I'd be willing to help you so long as Odin doesn't choose the punishment for my deeds and it either be Mother or Thor."

The four men thought it over before they made their decision. Finally Thor looked at Loki and said, "Okay brother, but if you trick us your punishment will be far worse then it was gonna be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why I made Bruce like cats and why he and Bucky were playing checkers. It just was an idea.


	3. Lokitty comes out to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I've been busy with family on vacation

When Steve, Thor, Fury, Coulson, and Loki arrived at the tower they did not expect the scene they came across. Bucky was lying on the floor with Tony-Cat playing with his hair and every so often pawing at his face, Bruce was trying to get Tony to come to him, and Clint was sitting on the coffee table counting the money that was in Tony's wallet.

"What the fuck is going on in here! Why the fuck is nobody trying to help reverse what happened to Tony! And where the fuck is Natasha!" Fury yelled.

"Well we ordered pizza since Tony kept pawing at the menu for delivery. Bucky and Bruce both love cats and somehow Bucky managed to get Tony to purr. We got a Stark pad for Tony to type on so we could understand him. Well not type but put a paw on a word to form a sentence. And he doesn't mind being a cat for awhile till we find out how to fix it. In fact he wanted to remain a cat for at least one week. Don't ask me why because he won't tell us. Nat went out to buy cat toys but not food because Tony didn't want to try cat food." Clint explained. "Did I cover everything?"

Tony meowed as if to answer Clint's question, then returned to attacking Bucky's face.

"So will Loki fix this or not?" Bruce asked.

"He said he doesn't know how to fix it. He can only transform himself into an animal not how to turn anyone else into an animal. But he did sence someone who was not from Earth at the park. So maybe it was that person who turned Tony into a cat. Loki did agree to help us track whoever did this down though." Steve replied.

"So where is Loki?" Natasha questioned as she exited the elevator with a bag of cat toys.

"He is right- Loki! Once we catch you we will head back to Asgard and let Father decide what punishment you will receive!" Shouted Thor.

"You don't have to yell he's on top of me playing with Tony." Everyone turned to look at Bucky who currently had 2 cats climbing on him. One brown tiger and one pure black. "He shifted into a cat. I think he wanted to play with Tony. That or he can speak cat and Tony asked him to play."

"Either way we need to keep a better eye on Loki now that he's helping us find the person who turned Tony into a cat."

"Steve is right." Coulson finally spoke. "Avengers please keep an eye on Lokitty while he's here."

"Lokitty? Did you just call him Lokitty?" Clint laughed.

"Yes, I did." Coulson responded smugly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sir it worked. Tony Stark is a cat and they let Loki out of lock up to help fix it." A hooded figure said as he approached a man on a throne.

"Thank you for informing me. Now be gone." The man said. " Now what shall I do to the rest of the Avengers?" He thought for a moment "OH I know!" He laughed evilly as he prepared to cast another spell.

Who is this man? What does he want with the Avengers and Loki? What spell is he casting? And who will it hit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made it so Tony-cat is smart enough to know English and how to work a Stark pad with his paws! In here Thor can't speak cat his Asgardian all speak won't translate cat, but Loki can understand Tony-cat since he's a shapeshifter.


	4. Tony's mew furend pawtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony-cat and Lokitty play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's centured then it was said in the last chapter.

"Well we ordered pizza since Tony kept pawing at the menu for delivery. Bucky and Bruce both love cats and somehow Bucky managed to get Tony to purr. We got a Stark pad for Tony to type on so we could understand him. Well not type but put a paw on a word to form a sentence. And he doesn't mind being a cat for awhile till we find out how to fix it. In fact he wanted to remain a cat for at least one week. Don't ask me why because he won't tell us. Nat went out to buy cat toys but not food because Tony didn't want to try cat food." Clint explained. "Did I cover everything?"

"Yes" Tony mewed, "Slap slap slap! Wow Bucky I'm surprised you haven't thrown me across the room!" 

"He seems to like cats." Tony turned to see a pure black cat with emerald eyes.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"So..." Tony started.

"So will Loki fix this or not?" Bruce asked. Both cats looked at Bruce, then to Steve as he responded.

"He said he doesn't know how to fix it. He can only transform himself into an animal not how to turn anyone else into an animal. But he did sence someone who was not from Earth at the park. So maybe it was that person who turned Tony into a cat. Loki did agree to help us track whoever did this down though."

"You don't know how to turn me back?" The black cat shook his head. "Figures! Well I wanted to be a cat for awhile so I guess it worked out a little."

"I guess it did."

"Do you wanna pounce on Bucky with me?" Tony asked.

"Yes I would. I would prefer to pounce on Banner over there though." Loki stated.

"So where is Loki?" Natasha questioned as she exited the elevator with a bag of cat toys.

"Later. Anyway on the count of 3 pounce. 1.....2.....3!!!!" Both cats pounced on Bucky and started smacking him with their paws. 

"He is right- Loki! Once we catch you we will head back to Asgard and let Father decide what punishment you will receive!" Shouted Thor.

"You don't have to yell he's on top of me playing with Tony." Bucky said as Loki decided to pounce on Tony.

"Hey! I said pounce on Bucky not me!" Tony nagged. Loki just laughed a little cat laugh. "Oh Nats back! She has cat toys!"

"Attack!" Loki meowed as both cats ran towards Natasha to get the bag of cat toys from her. She expertly dodged them. 

"Wait. Loki why are you playing with me?" Tony questioned.

"I love being animals and it's eaisier to be myself without actually being myself." Loki expained. "So can I attack Banner?" 

"Follow my lead." Tony said. He lowered himself to the ground and slowly crawled towards Bruce. "NOW!!!" Bruce who hadn't noticed them until it was to late, suddenly got a lap full of cat. They started to swat Bruce continuously he started laughing and allowed them to do as they pleased.

"So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to bring Loki along." Bruce said.

"Umm Guys!" 

"Yes Clint?" Natasha asked.

"What's that black thing outside?" Everyone turned to look out the windows and saw a big black mist heading for the tower. 

"Thor! Storm clouds now!!!" Steve yelled.

Thor did as told and started to cause a storm that luckily made the black mist go away. 

"Whatever that thing was it didn't seem good." 

"I think whoever made Tony a cat just tried to do something else to one of us." Bruce concluded. 


	5. Loki and Tony-Cat's adventure OR The Avengers lose 2 cats

"Ahh!!!" Tony-Cat yelled. He jumped off Bruce's lap and ran under the couch.

"Stark?" Lokitty asked jumping off Bruce's lap as well and walking up to the couch. "Stark are you okay?"

"No!" Tony-Cat hissed.

"Why? It is just a stor-oh right animal instincts. Well then how about we grab some of the toys and find a safe place to hide until the idiot decides to stop the storm?" Lokitty asked crawling under the couch.

"Yeah I think I know a few places we could hide."

"Well then let us go." Lokitty mewed crawling out from under the couch. 'I do not think I should tell him about the magic I just sensed.'

"Yeah follow me Lokitty." Tony-Cat replied coming out from under the couch as well.

"Lokitty? Really?" Lokitty meowed.

"Well you're a cat now so..." Tony-Cat responded. He started to walk away when thunder crashed making Tony-Cat jolt and run in the direction of his room screaming. "AAAHHH!!!!!"

"Stark!!" Lokitty yelled chasing after him.

 

~15 minutes later~

 

"Pizzas here!" Clint said exiting the elevator with 5 large pizzas.

"Good I was hungry." Nat responded. Going into the kitchen to grab plates.

"Steve I'll ask Loki what that mist might have been once he's done playing with Tony." Bruce explained.

"Okay." The blonde responded reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Speaking of Tony and Loki, where are they?" Bucky asked. " I haven't seen them since Thor made the storm happen." Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Bucky. "What? OH SHIT!!!!" Everyone got up and started looking for the two cats.

"How did we lose them?" Clint asked.

"Instincts." Bucky started.

"What?!?!" Clint asked.

"Instincts. Everyone has instincts. Cats don't like storms. So Tony and Loki went to hide." Bucky explained.

"When did Bucky become the smart one?" Nat questioned.

"Since My mind was wiped and I was under control I basically ran on orders and instincts, That's when." Bucky replied to Nat.

"Well we've searched the entire living room. So they must've gone somewhere else." Clint sighed.

"Tony's room." Steve suggested. They all went to Tony's room. Nat looked under the bed, Clint and Bruce went to look in the bathroom, Thor checked under Tony's dresser, Steve looked under the chairs, and Bucky checked the closet.

"Guys I found them." Bucky whispered. The team went to gather around the closet.

"Aww that's so cute." Nat said. Lokitty and Tony-Cat were curled around each other using the other as a pillow. Lokitty seemingly protecting Tony-Cat from danger.

"Should we wake them?" Clint asked.

"I'll do it." Bucky suggested. He reached out to wake the two cats but before he could the world went black.


	6. Woof happened to Barky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky turned into a dog. Picture is of what he looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I did not make the art that is used in this chapter! Here is the link to the original version: https://www.deviantart.com/sammaella/art/Bucky-Barnes-447606164  
> Also here's the link to the talented artist: https://www.deviantart.com/sammaella  
> Go check her out I think she's really talented!
> 
> Also I'm sorry about the chapter titles I just can't help myself!

The avengers stared at an unconscious Bucky Barnes wondering what happened and why he just collapsed.

"Buck? Are you okay?" Steve asked concerned for his friend. 

"Bucky?" Nat poked him.

"Guys he's got a tail!" Clint yelled which woke the two previously sleeping cats up. Fur started to cover Bucky's body as he turned into a dog.

"Maybe that smoke from earlier actually did get into the tower." Bruce concluded.

"You know I was a little skeptical of Loki but now that Bucky has turned into a dog while he was asleep, I believe him when he said that he didn't turn Tony into a cat." Clint stated. "Unless he could've done this in his sleep."

"My brother may be skilled in the ways of magic, but even he cannot preform a spell as complicated as this while sleeping." Thor said.

 

~~Switching to cats~~

 

Tony-Cat and Lokitty were woken up by Clint's yelling. "What? Why is Clint yelling?" Tony-cat asked.

"How would I know Stark I was asleep with you?" Lokitty snarkily responded. They both turned to look at the avengers and noticed that there was now a brown Belgian Shepherd with a metal paw on the ground in front of them. "Stark which of your friends has the metal arm?" 

"That would be Bucky." Tony-Cat responded. "Did he turn into a dog?" 

"It would appear so." Lokitty responded getting up to sniff at Bucky. 

"How'd that happen?" 

"Oh I don't know Stark. Maybe one of your old employees got mad at you and is now turning you and your friends into animals?" 

"Jeez! You don't have to be sarcastic Lokitty." Tony-Cat replied.

 

~Back to avengers~

 

"So now what?" Clint asked.

"I'll call Fury and Coulson and tell them, and let the part about Loki being asleep be mentioned a few times." Nat explained. "Steve you wake up your best friend who is now a dog, well a Belgian Shepherd, and see if he can use a stark pad like we did with Tony earlier."

"Okay." Steve replied.

"Nat how did you know what breed he was?" Bruce questioned.

"I might have always wanted a Belgian Shepherd." She responded smiling shyly.

"Okay not gonna question that." Clint said walking off. "I'm just going to go and eat som pizza." As soon as the last word left his mouth two cats jumped up and followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room to get some pizza for themselves.

"Bucky wake up." Steve said as he started to pet Bucky. The dog slowly started to open his eyes. "Hey Buck! I'm gonna explain this real quick, you were turned into a dog, but Loki wasn't the one who did it. We don't know who but we pretty sure that the guy who did it to Tony now did it to you. Okay?" The dog nodded. "Good! Come on then follow me. It's been a long day and nobody's had the pizza yet. Well Tony and Loki probably got into it since they ran out as soon as Clint said he was going to go eat some." Bucky got up but fell over right after. "Need help?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. "Okay." Stev helped his friend get used to his new limbs before they left Tony's room and headed towards the living room.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

"It worked sir. They were so distracted by the mist that the didn't notice the other spell." A cloaked figure said to the man on a throne.

"Excellent. Now onto the next part of my plan." He laughed evilly.


	7. Expurriment Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted I've been busy with school and work.

After joining the rest of the team in the living room Steve joined the others on the couch and Bucky-Dog walked over to Tony-Cat and Lokitty.

"So can you guys understand me?" Bucky-Dog asked the cats.

"Yes we can. All animals can understand each other." Lokitty explained.

"That's convient and cool." Tony-Cat said. "So Bucky how does it feel being a dog?"

"Weird."

"And the metal paw?"

"Again weird." Bucky-Dog replied lifting his front paw up. "But it is easy to move it like my old metal arm. And like the other.....Paw."

"You hesitated. Were you gonna say arm? Never mind how about we see what that paw can do!" Tony-Cat excitedly ran around the dog.

"Sure." The dog agreed.

Lokitty jumped up onto a nearby table. "Okay let us see how strong your paw is. Lay down on your back below me."

"Why?" Bucky-dog asked but did as he was told. Lokitty then pushed off the plant pot that was sitting next to him. Bucky-Dog quickly moved his paw and kept the plant from hitting the ground. 

"Reflects are good. And it can lift at least 10 pounds." Tony-Cat stated. 

"Noted." Lokitty then jumped off the table and the pot flew up itself with green sparks trailing behind it. "So Stark, what test should we do next?" 

"How about a better test of strength?" Tony-Cat suggested Bucky-Dog nodded. "Okay to the lab!" All three animals headed towards the stairs. "Crap! The doors closed!" Just as Tony-Cat finished complaining Lokitty jumped up onto the handle of the door and managed to open it. "Nice thinking Lokitty."

"So Coulson isn't the only one who called him that." Bucky-Dog stated as he walked into the lab.

"Agent called him Lokitty too? Wow he stole my joke!" Tony-Cat responded as he headed for his lab table. 

"Actually I believe Coulson said it first." Bucky-Dog said as he sat down in front of the desk. "Unless you said it before you two jumped onto Bruce."

"No he called me Lokitty after the idiot caused a storm." Lokitty meowed.

"So Courson said it first." Bucky-Dog confirmed. 

Tony-Cat just glared at them as he put a paw on the nearby Stark pad. Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers all came into the room and each picked up a heavy object. Tony-Cat then placed his paw onto the Stark pad again and slid it across the screen. The robots then moved to place the objects on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Okay Barky. Try to move those with your body. After that I'll have the bots put them back and you'll try to move them with the metal paw and we'll see what was easier." Tony-Cat explained as he moved to the end of the desk. Lokitty joined him to watch.

"Barky? Just because I'm a dog you call me Barky?" Tony-Cat nodded in response.

 

~~Meanwhile~~

 

The avengers were sitting on the couch trying to find out who would turn Tony into a cat and Bucky into a dog. 

"It has to be someone from another world. But that would mean they are either after us because of what happened to the Chitauri or they are after Loki or Thor." Bruce explained.

"Well if they were after Loki then why attack us?" Clint asked. 

"I don't know. We could ask him." Bruce responded looking around for Lokitty. "He's gone again. Tony and Bucky are gone as well."

"They went to the lab." 

Thor stared at the ceiling.

"Did we seriously forget Jarvis existed?" Steve looked at the others.

"Yes we did. How could we forget about the A.I. that watches the tower. That would've helped when we lost them the first time." Clint complained.

"Well lets go to the lab." Bruce said as he got up.

The Avengers walked towards the lab. When they got there the saw Bucky-Dog pushing a large piece of metal with his paw. 

"What's going on?" Steve asked. Lokitty turned to look at them. Then green sparks floated around him and he was back to normal.

"Stark wanted to test Barnes' strength." Loki explained as he got off the desk to stand in front of the Avengers. "Barnes was okay with the idea and we have found he can move at least 100 pounds." He looked behind him to see Bucky-Dog move the large metal object.

Tony-cat turned and meowed at him. Then turned to the Stark pad and put his paw on it. 

"Make that he can move 120 pounds." Loki turned back to the avengers. 

"Brother you understand him even when you are not a cat?" Thor asked.

"I am a shape shifter. I can understand animals no matter what form I am in. Same with animals. They can understand you and all other animals." Loki explained. He then shifted back into a cat and jumped back onto the desk with Tony-Cat. 

"Okay. So Bucky is still strong as a dog." Steve noted. 

"Yeah." Bruce nodded.

"Lets go see if Nat explained Bucky turning into a dog to Fury." Clint said as he headed toward the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a strong puppy!


	8. Expawlain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I'm supposed to be studying for a test coming up in 2 days

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Fury yelled.

"Sir Loki didn't turn Bucky into a dog because 1 we were in the room when it happened and Loki hadn't casted a spell and 2 Loki was asleep when it happened. I've said that 16 times now." Natasha explained chasing after Fury.

"She's right, Fury. Loki didn't do it." Clint said walking up the stairs. 

"Besides if it was Loki we'd all be animals by now." Bruce pointed out.

"Bull fucking shit!" Fury yelled. "I'm gonna drag his ass back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and lock him up!" Just as he finished his sentence Bucky-Dog came up the stairs with Tony-Cat and Lokitty on his back. Fury made to grab him but Tony-Cat swipes at his hand with his claws and Bucky-Dog started growing.

Lokitty jumped off Bucky-Dog's back and shifted back into human form. "Look, Fury, I did not turn Barnes into a dog. But I sensed magic before the idiot made a storm but it was stronger than when Stark was turned into a cat. Meaning there were two spells casted one was the mist and the other was what hit Barnes." He explained walking towards the kitchen with Bucky-Dog and Tony-Cat right behind him. He walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He then walked over to the sink and poured water into it than he set it down on the floor for Bucky-Dog and Tony-Cat to drink from. 

"And I'm supposed to believe that bullshit." Fury glared at Loki.

"Yes you are suppose....." Loki trailed off. 

"Brother are you alright?" Thor asked. 

"Yeah. Loki are you alright what are you just staring at?" Steve asked.

"BARTON LOOK OUT!" Loki suddenly yelled. Clint turned around but it was to late and he got hit with a purple mist. 

"Clint!" Nat yelled running over to him. 

"Im fine." He said. 

"No you're not. That had the same magical sense as the spell that hit Barnes and Stark. So you most likely will turn into an animal." Loki explained.

"Great!" Clint said sarcastically.

"ROGERS!" Loki yelled. Steve dodged the mist that almost hit him in time for Loki to cast a spell that sealed the mist into an orb.

"Thanks, Loki." Steve said.

"You're welcome Rogers. I will see if there is any type of magical trace on the spell before it dissolves." Loki said.

"Hurry! Before we all get turned into animals!" Nat insisted still holding Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it's short. The next update will be longer I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but as I said I'm bored and sleep deprived. It's also my first fanfic so yeah. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as pointing out any mistakes or tags that I should add. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER again: I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC!!!!


End file.
